Opening of Evil Infested Ridge
Around half a year later Sect Master Su Yonghuang returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. She discovered that the Evil Infested Ridge would open up soon and wanted to bring talented disciples there for training. The Elders, first opposed her decision, until Li Qiye declared that he would personally led a group of disciples to the Ridge. Gu Tieshou then decided to go with them and bring Min Ren's self-portrait for protection. Next day Li Qiye lead Gu Tieshou, Tu Bu Yu, Protector Mo, Nan Huairen, Qu Daoli and the Cleansing Jade Peak's disciples to the Evil Infested Ridge. Gathering at the entrance At the same time, the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom sent Suppressive Might Noble with a group of disciples to act as the host and welcome visitors from other sects and nations, but they also determined who had the qualifications to enter the Evil Infested Ridge. Suppressive Might Noble greeted cultivators from the Violet Cloud Sect, Flying Dragon Lake, Jiang Zuo Clan, Southern Heavenly Kingdom and many other sects and nations. When the group from the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect came to the Evil Infested Ridge's entrance, they were immediately blocked by Suppressive Might Noble, because the Sect was no longer qualified to enter the Evil Infested Ridge. The Southern Heavenly Kingdom and Heavenly God Dao Child had also caused problems to Li Qiye and others, but all of them were quickly suppressed by Gu Tieshou with the help of Min Ren's self-portrait. While they were still at stalemate, the Evil Infested Ridge suddenly opened ahead of time. Various smaller lineages used this opportunity to slip in the Ridge. Li Qiye, The Heavenly Jewel Kingdom and others decided that it was more important to enter the Ridge than to deal with enemies and hastened to enter. Entering the Ridge Li Qiye led his group deeper into the Evil Infested Ridge. Under protection of Min Ren's portrait they safely traveled to the Cassia Lotus Tree. Li Qiye left the group under Tree's protection to hunt down Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits and gather precious materials, while he himself traveled alone to cultivate and train. Duing this training period various Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits atacked him on the way, but Li Qiye killed all of them and gathered their Beast Marrows, Dao Bones, Longevity Blood and Life Rings. The Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's disciples collected a large ammount of resources during this period. They also conducted several large-scale hunting sessions. During one of them they chased a Longevity Spirit over the boundary of Cassia Lotus Tree's protection and three disciples were killed. Luckily, Xu Pei reacted quickly and lured Spirit away so that the others disciple could be saved. Other lineages had also spent time hunting down Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits or searcing for treasures. Some — like Little Bay Pavilion, Flying Leaf School and Mysterious Mountain Sacred Ground — were able to find rare treasures. Others — like Jewel Colt Sect and Dao River Country — joined hands to deal with Beasts and Spirits more powerful than either of them could kill on their own. Yet there were also some unlucky lineages who lost many experts to get treasures, or were even slaughtered completely — like City Toppling Country, Heart Seeking Mountain and Red River Valley. Geniuses like Nantian Hao, Heavenly God Dao Child and Azure Mysterious Heavenly Prince even dared to move on their own to hunt for treasures. In the meanwhile Li Qiye reached the western part of the Evil Infested Ridge, where he left Little Silly at the start of the Emperors Era. Unfortunately, he discovered that entire place was ravaged and Little Silly was killed by someone. Founding only its Dao Bone, Li Qiye took it away with him and returned back to Cassia Lotus Tree. }}